


Post-Training Relaxation

by seths_dream



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Massage, mild bruises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream/pseuds/seths_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After learning of Merlin's magic, Arthur insists Merlin train physically in order to protect himself from the extra danger he's in. Afterwards, Arthur helps him relax. (Artwork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Training Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, everyone! I’m so glad to be a part of this fandom and in this fest. I had a lot of fun working on this art, possibly more fun than I've had drawing anything else. Thanks to all you lovely people in fandom and a special thank you to the mods for hosting this lovely fest! ♥♥

_Post-Training Relaxation_

_Line art_


End file.
